When Two Worlds Collide
by x-yamiyugigirl-x
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh / Harry Potter Crossover! Voldemort and Pegasus join forces and the wizard world combines with the world of duel monsters!! PG for uh, I dunno what, I just think It might have slight language later! R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a Harry Potter / Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. And, I do believe, it's the first one! (! Please don't flame me for the characters being OOC or this never happening or whatever, its fantasy people! Also, many thanks to purpleflame for giving me some much- needed help! R&R!  
  
  
  
1 When two worlds collide  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Pegasus stared out the window of his castle. The land was unusually still and was seemingly deserted. A sudden chill entered the room, which made a chill run down Pegasus's spine. Pegasus spun around to see a dark shadowy figure near his table.  
  
"Hello Voldemort." Pegasus said calmly.  
  
"Hey! That's Lord Voldemort to you, and how did you know who I am?!" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I have my ways, Voldie!" Pegasus said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Do not call me Voldie, Peggy!" Voldemort snapped at him. Pegasus gave him a blank expression.  
  
"Yes! I know where I've heard of you, you're that wizard thing that's been annoying people in England." Pegasus said as he picked up his crystal glass of red wine off the table in front of him.  
  
"Id like to think I am doing more then annoying people, Peggy!" Voldemort said flatly.  
  
"Don't call me Peggy!" Pegasus exclaimed, slamming the glass on the table. Voldemort laughed as the wine spilled on the table. Pegasus ignored it and continued,  
  
"Well, Princess Voldie, I'm sure your not just here to hide in the shadows. So, explain." Pegasus said as he pushed a stray strand of silver-lilac hair behind his ear.  
  
"It's Lord Voldemort! And besides! I thought you knew everything." Said Voldemort mockingly.  
  
"Yeah, but I am not clear. I want you to explain your plan Voldie." Pegasus said.  
  
"Maybe I just won't tell you Peggy." Voldemort said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, whatever makes you happy Princess." Pegasus muttered.  
  
"Okay, Peggy here's the deal. You are, well, somewhat evil, and I am very evil." Voldemort begin.  
  
"Excuse me?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Anyways, I think we should join forces, and combine our two worlds. The witching and wizarding world with muggle Domino City." Voldemort continued.  
  
"And lemme guess, you have some weird spell to, uh, combine stuff." Pegasus said. Voldemort nodded his shadow-covered head.  
  
"Awww! That's sweet! The little princess knows a spell!" Pegasus said with a slight smile.  
  
"I would SO like to see you do better Mr. Freaky hair, eye and outfit! I mean, what the hell is up with you clothes? There pink and frilly!" Voldemort said exasperated.  
  
"Hey! Its called style!" Pegasus said, adjusting his sleeves.  
  
"Whatever Miss Peggy." Voldemort muttered under his breath.  
  
"At least I'm not so damn ugly that I have to hide in the shadows!" Pegasus said, pointing at Voldemort.  
  
"Just shut up and answer me! Do you wanna join up?" Voldemort demanded. Pegasus took a deep breath then nodded slowly.  
  
"Good choice Peggy. Lets Begin!" Voldemort said evilly, pulling out his magic wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the prologue! Please read on! I am hoping it will get better! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a Harry Potter / Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. And, I do believe, it's the first one! (! Please don't flame me for the characters being OOC or this never happening or whatever, its fantasy people! Also, many thanks to purpleflame for giving me some much- needed help! R&R!  
  
  
  
1 When two worlds collide  
  
2 Chapter 1  
  
"Will this summer ever start?" Joey Wheeler asked before slamming his head down on the cedar desktop. He lifted his head back up and looked at the black and white clock that hung above the white board. The time read 2:56.  
  
"Now begins the longest four minutes of my life." Joey muttered before replacing his head on the desk.  
  
"Soon enough Joey!" Yugi whispered to his friend.  
  
"Who really wants to do math on the last lesson before the end of school for the summer holidays?" Joey asked before throwing his half full blue ballpoint pen off his desk, which accidentally hit Tèa in the back of the head.  
  
"Hey!" Tèa said angrily to Joey.  
  
"Sorry Tèa!" He muttered. Tèa turned back around to her work.  
  
"But who wants to do math ever?" Yugi added to Joey's complaint. Joey looked back up at the clock. It now read 2:57.  
  
"Okay, you all now pack away you stuff, except for of course your homework diaries!" said the female math teacher in the front of the room. The entire class groaned in unison as they pulled out there navy blue spiral bound books. Joey looked around for his pen, and realised it was under Tèa's desk.  
  
"Hey! Tèa! Gimme my pen! It's under you!" Joey whispered to the brown haired girl in front of him.  
  
"No! I'm busy!" Tèa said as she wrote. Joey huffed then reached over to his friend, Tristen's desk and grabbed his pencil case. He pulled out a black gel pen and quickly scribbled down the homework off the board and placed the pen in his pocket.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with my pen?" Tristen asked annoyed.  
  
"Keeping it, what exactly does it look like I'm doing?" Joey explained. Tristen rolled his eyes and packed away his books.  
  
"2 Minutes" Joey muttered, staring at the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore looked extremely worried as he read a message that was just delivered by an emergency owl. He looked down from the letter and at the four tables of students of all ages, looking at him, waiting to be released for the summer.  
  
"Uh, I have some very bad news. No one will be released for the summer. I have just received an owl from the Ministry of Magic. Something terrible has happened. He-who-must-not-be-named has joined forces with Pegasus Crawford, a man who resides in Domino City and is just as evil as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They have combined the wizarding and witching world with Domino City." Dumbledore explained. The once silent room exploded with questions and rejections to what their headmaster had told them.  
  
"Please follow your prefects to your houses and remain there until further notice!" Dumbledore said. They all did as they were told. Over all the voices, one was clearly heard,  
  
"Wait until my father hears about this!" Yelled Draco Malfoy as they all walked in the direction of their houses. The Gryiffindors arrived in their houses and all remained silent, as Professor McGonagall walked in behind them.  
  
"Listen, I have just discussed this matter with Professor Dumbledore. You will all be aloud out before dark, but you must not go far!" She explained. She walked out and every Gryiffindor piled out to see what had happened. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly were part of the mass of Gryiffindors. They walked out and looked around. The surroundings were strange. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood in front of the Hogwarts doors, looking bewildered at the sight. The three of them begin to explore the new territory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell finally rang through Domino City High School. Joey was the first one out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks along with everyone behind him. Everything had been changed.  
  
"What's going on?" Yugi yelled over the crowd. They all began to walk forward to the directions of their houses.  
  
"Come on! I wanna explore!" Yugi said. Joey, Tristen, Tèa, and Bakura all nodded and they begin to explore.  
  
"What the hell happened to Domino City? I mean, I know school lasts forever! But this is totally ridiculous!" Joey yelled. They all laughed except for Yugi.  
  
"Hey look!" He said, pointing towards three moving objects in the distance.  
  
"Maybe they will know what is going on!" Bakura said. They all ran towards the people. They approached them  
  
"Hello! I am Yugi Moto! This is Joey, Bakura, Tèa, and Tristen!" Yugi said to the three Hogwarts students.  
  
"I am Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly." Harry said to them, smiling.  
  
Well, whatcha think? Please, please R&R and with positive reviews, I will post another chapter! Love, x-yamiyugisgirl-x 


	3. Does Hermione have a crush on Seto Kaiba...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wanna own Yami Yugi!  
  
A/N: Okay, I was wrong. This is not the first YGO and HP crossover! Someone emailed me and told me I was wrong! So, I have to change this! Oh well! (! Please don't flame me for the characters being OOC or this never happening or whatever, its fantasy people! Also, many thanks to my wonderful sis, purpleflame for giving me some much-needed help! Oh! Destiny's Light! I am doing what you said in the review! Okay? Happy? R&R!  
  
  
  
1 When two worlds collide  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Uhm, where exactly are we?" Harry asked the others.  
  
"Well, I was just about to ask you!" Yugi said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"The only thing we know is, something like Voldemort and, uh, some guy called, I think Pegasus, have joined forces." Explained Ron, who was looking confused. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron is shock.  
  
"You said his name!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Ron replied. Yugi, Joey, Tèa, Bakura and Tristen all we muttering to each other about Pegasus.  
  
"Do you know this Pegasus?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Yeah. He's the creator of Duel Monsters and is just a big annoying guy with a really funny voice!" Tèa explained.  
  
"Duel what?" Hermione, Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
"Duel Monsters! The best game ever!" Yugi said, looking at the Hogwarts students with shock because they had never played Duel Monsters. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shrugged their shoulders at each other.  
  
"Uhm, what is Duel Monsters?" Ron asked, feeling a bit stupid. Yugi and Joey exchanged glances and took out their decks.  
  
"Well, we will be here for a while" Bakura muttered to Tristen and Tèa. They nodded with a smile and began to watch as Joey and Yugi begin to explain Duel Monsters.  
  
"Don't you play?" Hermione asked the three standing to the side.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not nearly as good" Tèa said quietly. Bakura nodded in agreement and Tristan had a blank expression.  
  
"Duel monsters is –" Yugi started before someone coming up behind him, laughing, cut him off.  
  
"Oh god! What do you want Kaiba?" Yugi asked, with an exasperated tone in his voice.  
  
"What, am I not aloud to walk around? Or do you own the world?" Seto Kaiba asked sarcastically. Yugi pulled a face at Kaiba, but he didn't notice.  
  
"And who are you?" Kaiba asked the three Hogwarts pupils. Harry introduced them quickly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter makin' new friends!" Yelled an all too familiar voice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Go away Draco!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well, it looks like no one is wanted with these people!" Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Why don't you just go and find your own losers, uh, I mean friends, Malfoy!" Harry said, turning to the blonde boy who was standing behind him.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba. You are?" Kaiba asked Draco.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy." He replied.  
  
"I would advise you not get involved with people such as Mudblood Granger and Falling Star Potter if I were you, Seto." Draco continued. Hermione cringed at being called a Mudblood. She had not been called it in a long time, and still hated it as much as she did before.  
  
"What's 'mudblood'?" Joey asked, looking confused.  
  
"Mudblood is a very rude word for a wizard or witch whose parents were muggles." Harry explained.  
  
"What's a 'muggle'?" Joey asked, looking frustrated from confusion.  
  
"A non magical person!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I am going back to the castle to inform my father of all this! He won't be pleased!" Draco said, walking off.  
  
"He seems really annoying." Bakura said flatly.  
  
"He is!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Yugi asked, looking at the setting sun.  
  
"Yeah, the school." Ron said.  
  
"Do you wanna come out tomorrow and then we can teach you Duel Monsters!" Yugi invited. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded.  
  
"Will you be accompanying us Seto?" Hermione asked, with that look in her eyes that she gave Gildroy Lockheart so many years ago. Seto Kaiba smiled at her.  
  
"If you want!" He said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Okay, see ya!" She said.  
  
"Here, tomorrow at 11:00?" Tristen suggested.  
  
"Sounds good! See you then alright!" Harry said as they turned towards Hogwarts castle.  
  
"Hermione! Wait!" Yelled Kaiba, who was running after them. He lent down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded and ran after Harry and Ron.  
  
Well, that's Chapter 2 done! Please let me know how it is! No Flames please!!  
  
x-yamiyugigirl-x 


End file.
